An Ancient Evil Rises Again
by zangetsu1995
Summary: This story is based 5 years after the games.Geo Stelar must prepare to face the return of an old enemy.pairing Geo/Sonia and Solo/Luna.  PLEASE REVIEW. chapter 4 in development.
1. Chapter 1

**An Ancient Evil Rises Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Megaman Star Force series.**

**Chapter 1**

A rivalry ends a friendship begins

It has been five years since the battle of Meteor G a now 15 year old Geo Stelar must prepare for the return of an old enemy.

It was a warm clear evening at vista point the stars clearly visable in the night sky a 15 year old boy could be seen wearing a red long sleeve shirt,long blue jeans,a pair of green glasses,and a pendant in the shape of a shooting star.

He stood there gazing deeply at the night sky when a voice can be heard sounding of loudly from his Hunter-VG.

"Hey Geo". the blue and green creature says in an abrupt tone.

"Yeah Mega,what do you want"?In a distant tone of voice.

"I sense a strong EM wave signature near by,be on your guard". Omega-Xis says in an excited while hoping out of Geo's hunter wildly slashing at the air.

As Geo turns his head he see's Solo the last survivor of Mu sporting his usual look.

"Solo! What are you doing here?"Geo asked in a state of as to why he would show up at a place like vista point at night.

"...P...se be my br...r..."he say as though a sock was shoved down his throat.

"What? I can't understand what you're saying".Geo says puzzled.

"I be my brother".Solo says looking at Geo and Mega.

"Really? Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"Geo says in shock of Solo's last sentence.

As this event transpired Mega spent the whole time trying to reset his jaw that had fallen through vista points steel plating.

"I can't stand being alone anymore, I am the sole survivor of my people, my family, my friend, are all gone, during our battles, I realized our sufferings were not so different that is why I would like you to help me make new friends and start a new life". Solo says struggling to smile for the first time in many years.

"Solo, I understand when I thought my dad was dead I found it impossible to get close to anyone, but then this amazing girl named Sonia came into my life she lost her mother so we understood each other, we saved each other from our loneliness. I would like to do the same for you so yes I will become your brother". Geo says with a serious smile.

"Thank you, Geo." solo smiles.

*Brother Band Established*

"So this Sonia girl..."solo says snickering

"What about her?"puzzled why he was laughing.

"Is there going something going on with you two"? Solo says laughing.

"WHAT!"Geo says blushing like a freshly picked tomato.

While Geo still in shock see's Mega pat Solo on the shoulder.

"You and me are going to get along just fine". Mega says turning pink with laughter. -

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my geoxsonia fic please review Icould use some new ideas with this is my first story so don't judge me if it isn't that good.**

**Till next time**

**Zangetsu1995**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Ancient Evil Rises Again**

**Chapter 2**

**My First Brother Returns**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the megaman star force series**

1 week later...

As Geo walks to school his mind wanders back to what he said to Solo last week.

Flashback

"Why would you think there is something happening between me and Sonia?" Geo asked looking as though he was about to explode with embarrassment.

Solo unable to reply due to the laughing fit he sent himself and Mega into. As solo calmed himself he began to explain. "well first of all you said she was amazing." Solo says smirking.

"Damn I said that without thinking." Geo thought as he light up like a ball of crimson.

"Secondly your reaction to my question of you liking her." Trying and failing to contain his laughter.

"Finally the mere thought of her in your head is enough to give you a nose bleed." Solo says pointing out while he and mega fall to the floor laughing till they were unable to stand

End Flashback

"I wonder were Solo is now...or Sonia?" geo says with omega-xis barely able to contain his geo begins to stare at the sky he says "Sonia were are you I haven't heard from you in weeks?" sounding disappointed at the fact he hasn't seen his best friend in for a while.

As was taking a slow walk to school he noticed the time on his Hunter he realised he was about to be late for school. Geo entered the school the bell sounded geo ran as fast as he possibly could but as he entered the classroom two teachers stood staring at him.

"So nice of you to join us mr. Stelar." They said in unison.

"Sorry, Mr shepar, sorry Ms. Tia."

"Ah omega-xis bout time you showed up." Said the wizard shaped like a pair of weighing scales.

"kyahahahahahahahahaha , mega's in trouble. said the wizard coloured blue and red holding a staff and had em waves on the top of her head shaped like pony tails.

"LIBRA, VIRGO, I thought you were dead." Said mega forming his battle stance.

"calm yourself mega were on your side now." said Gemini, ophiocus, corvus, libra and virgo.

"Everyone please take your seats and join in welcoming 2 new students to our class." said excitedly.

Geo had been wondering why the 2 seats on his left and right had been emptied.

"First I would like to introduce to Mr. Solo Mu."Mr. shepar announced.

**(A/N: I don't know solo's last name so just bare with me)**

Suddenly everyone in jumped apart from pat wondering what the new kids were like while having an inner conversation with rey about the next kid.

"Solo? What's he doing here?" asked bud preparing for a fight.

As solo walked into the class room Luna was the only one admiring solo's long white hair flowing behind him and the glowing orange tattoo down his left eye.

"Hello my name is solo I'm 16 years old and this is my wizard Laplace." solo said nervously.

"Solo you may take the seat to the right of geo."Mr. shepar said with a voice full of encouragement unaware of solo's past Mr. shepar remains in a state of blissful ignorance. As solo took his seat next to geo he whispered to him "you're welcome." Geo looked at solo curiously "For what?" Solo began to let out a small laugh "You'll see."

"Now please join me in welcoming a person I'm sure you'll all know, please enter Ms. Strumm." Ms. Tia said while bracing herself for the load cheering.

As the pink haired girl entered the room all the students gazed at her in shock 10 seconds passed and the whole class started cheering "Sonia,Sonia!"

Ms. Tia tried to calm the crazed student and keep them in their seats as geo's and his friends kept calm through the experience geo could barely contain his excitement to see that pink hoodie, pink hair, and meadow green eyes. As he looks at Sonia she begins blush noticing geo staring at her with a smile he only seemed to have when she was around.

"My name is Sonia Strumm, I'm 15 years old and this is my wizard ha..." "where'd she go?"Sonia said looking at her Hunter then suddenly a scream of pain was heard from the back of the classroom as they see omega-xis trying to pull geo out of the class room. "Mega stop what are you doing?"geo screamed embarressed by what was happening especially with Sonia looking straight at him. "No way kid if she's here that means that out of tune harp can't be far behind!" Mega yelled.

As mega was almost out of the room with geo he felt a familiar spherical fist hit his face. "Who are you calling an out of tune harp!" the blue harp shaped fm-ian yelled. "Nice to meet you all I'm Sonia's wizard call me Lyra."

Solo starts to laugh till he turns blue in the face. "Looks like geo's not the only one with a crush!" Solo whispers in mega's ear as he begins to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"If that's all settled Sonia has made a request that you treat her like a normal student not as a celebrity, you may now take your seat Sonia it is to the left of geo."Ms. Tia says winking at Sonia as though she planned this.

When Sonia takes her seat next to geo she gazes at him says in a flurty tone "So you think I'm amazing?"smiling at him geo the turns to solo laughing non-stop. "Solo WHY?" geo exclaims blushing.

After School

"Sonia why are you here, I mean it's great to seeyou but why are you in our school? Don't you go to a fancy private school that your manager makes you go to?" geo asks happily.

"He's not my manager anymore when the police found out about the fact that he worked me like a slave and assaulted you he lost all right s to come within 100 yards of me so I decided to change school to be nearer to you and the others."Sonia says with a voice full of joy.

"But unfortunately when he was gone I lost the only place I could live."Sonia say worried about being homeless.

"Well then I guess you can stay with us." Said a 40 year old brown haired couple.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" geo says in shock.

"Well what do you say Sonia?" kelvin asked.

"I would love to if that's alright with geo" Sonia say extatic about living with geo.

"I...I...uh." geo says unable to form a sentence.

"I'd say that's a yes from geo." hope says laughing at her sons face.

"Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me."Sonia says hugging hope, Kelvin and especially geo.

"Will we get going?"kelvin says happy to try and help his son find a girlfriend.

"Wait where are you staying solo?" geo asks before he leaves.

"it's okay, luna said I could stay at her house." solo says calmly.

"mmmhhhhmmmmm." Geo, Sonia, Mega, and lyra said in unison.

Geo could only imagine the night to come.

**Till next** **weekend. **

**The next chapter will be called **

**A night we won't soon forget.**

**See you round **

**zangetsu1995**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Ancient Evil Rises Again**

**Chapter 3**

**A Night We Won't Soon Forget**

As Geo and Sonia arrived at her former manager's apartment Sonia slowly reach to a glass panel beside the door scanning her Hunter of it the door opened revealing her ex-manager leaping towards her.

"Sonia take me back as your manager I'm begging you please!"he spent the whole time on his knee's bowing his head.

"Forget it I would rather die then be driven like a slave being forced to sing for your own financial gain!"Sonia screamed with what appeared to be fire in her eyes.

Then a sudden glimmer appeared in her ex-managers eyes. "As you wish my dear." He latched his arm his arms around her violently ripping off her hunter while simultaneously pushing Geo to the floor.

They then appeared over a balcony on the outside of the apartment. "If I can't have you then nobody can! Have a nice fall you overrated diva!" He then launched Sonia off the balcony.

"GEEEOOOOO!" Sonia cried in fear off what appeared to be impending death.

"SONIAAA, Mega you ready!" "Do I need to say it kid?" Geo suddenly leaps off the building falling at break neck speed he catches up with Sonia he then holds his hunter to the sky. "TRANSCODE 003: MEGAMAN" A green light suddenly appears around the two teenagers as the light disappears it reveals Geo in his blue armour with Sonia latched on to his as though she would never want to let go.

Geo then appears in front of her old manager jabbing him in the neck leaving him conscious long enough to here geo mutter his last words to him "DON'T **EVER** LET ME CATCH NEAR SONIA **AGAIN**!" with that geo undid the wave change still holding Sonia in bridal position.

All Sonia could do was stare into his deep brown eyes but her face suddenly went from pale white to a more intense glow of crimson. _"Is this really happening I always thought he was into Luna but now..." _Sonia thought to herself "Um...you can but me down now Geo." Sonia said with the glow from her face now being equalled by geo as he realised what was happening.

"Okay... y-you go get your stuff you have here so we don't need to come back here again, I'm gonna call Ace to come pick this guy up." Geo looks around to make sure Sonia wasn't around.

*Calling Ace*

A screen suddenly appeared in front of Geo showing Ace with his long blue hair and munching away at a mega snack. "Hey Geo what do you need?"

"Me and Sonia need you to come to the apartment complex to put Sonia's old manager in a holding cell." "Might I ask why?" Then Sonia appeared on Ace's screen behind geo with what appeared to be an endless line of suitcases behind her. "Because he just tried to kill me by throwing me off the top of the building we're at right now geo had to wave change to save me." Sonia then finds her hunter on the floor next to her.

"You ok Lyra?" "You should worry about yourself you nearly died like five minutes ago." "Lyra I'm fine."Sonia looks her hunter over looking for any sign of damage.

"Sonia since you have your hunter check your mail I sent you a little welcome gift." Sonia finds a mail reading program attachment. When she opens the message an icon appears reading *Ace program installation complete.*

"Now you can finalize like geo and solo since I sent him a copy of the Joker program." Ace looks at the two with a smile then suddenly appears behind him "Hope you don't mind but me and Ace are going to miss our reservation if we don't leave now so see you guys soon bye."

*call terminated*

"We better go soon mom and dad are going to wonder what is taking so long." geo says taking Sonia's hand without thinking.

"I still can't believe we're living together."Sonia smiles looking at geo holding her hand

At the car...

Geo sits looking at Sonia talking to Hope and Kelvin. "So.. where am I sleeping tonight?"Sonia smiles asking the question.

"It's going to take a while before you can move into your room so you're going to have to share with geo tonight."Hope winks at Sonia silently saying to her "I know." Making Sonia give a bigger smile then humanly possible.

3 Hours Later...

Geo and Sonia sat down in front of the T.V. watching an old romance movie from one hundred years ago, while Hope and Kelvin pretended to go to sleep when they just went to find a good place to spy on their son.

"Sonia if you're going to tell him do it now, you don't want to see that blondie Luna get him first do you?" Lyra whispers quietly to Sonia.

"You know better then anyone how I fell about him. I just need a place more private to tell him someplace where no one would be around at night and hope won't be able to spy on us." Sonia eyes the small hole in the wall giving the eye that can be seen through it a glare that says it's happening tonight.

"Why don't you go to Vista Point it has a lot of memories for the two of you." Lyra quietly says to Sonia while disappearing and dragging Omega-Xis with her to give them some priacy.

"Geo why don't we go to Vista Point before we go to bed, besides I need some air." Sonia nervously looks at geo.

"Sure I think that would be a good idea." Geo looks Sonia in the eye

At Vista Point...

Geo and Sonia lay on the ground of Vista Point staring at the night sky, while Sonia's hand slowly wandered it's way to geo's wrist. "Geo there's something I need to tell you." Sonia says feeling the cold wind slowly creep up on her causing her to shiver.

Geo then removed the jacket he had brought with him and placed it over her shoulders. "Now what were you going to say." Geo say watching her pink hair blow in the wind and her green eye's shine under the stars.

"Well it's kinda difficult for me to say this but I'll try my best to say it. You've done so much for me like when we first meet my manager tried to drag me away you stood up for me that day even though you knew he would hurt you. You jumped off a building a few hours ago to save me regardless to what could have happened to you, Thank You." Sonia looks geo straight in the eye's even though she is near tears.

"Sonia know that I'll always stand by you no matter how much you are suffering I will gladly help lift away the pain, you're the most important person in my life." geo says lovingly.

"Geo... I.. I love y-." Sonia was cut off due to geo pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Sonia I love you, I've loved you since the day I meet you." Geo says while whipping away the tears that ran down her face.

"Geo I don't ever want to leave you side, you're the most important person in the world to me." Sonia cries pulling geo into her embrace. Five minutes have passed as the spent the whole time enjoying the moment until geo realized the time.

"We should head back, we do have school in the morning." He sighs with disappointment.

"Can I sleep in your bed to night?" Sonia bites her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"That depends." "On what." "If I can sleep with you." They look deep into each other's eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my geo." They spent the whole walk home wishing for the moment to never end.

That night...

Hope and Kelvin look through their sons door to see Geo and Sonia lying fast asleep under the night sky. "FINALLY HE GETS A GIRLFRIEND!" hope screams quietly.

The following morning...

Omega-Xis snickers seeing Geo and Sonia entangled in each other's arms, little realizing he was in a similar situation with Lyra "What the hell happened last night?" Omega-Xis whimpers.

Kelvin suddenly bursts through the door causing Geo and Sonia to wake to what appeared to be the most peaceful sleep they had ever experienced. "So when is my first grandchild due!" he says laughing so loud that it scares away all birds in a one mile radius.

"Not for a few years hope you don't mind waiting Kelvin."Sonia says causing Geo to turn a shade of red yet to be discovered.

"You've already planned that far ahead?"then Geo and Sonia notice Omega-Xis.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who had an fun time last night."Sonia says laughing.

"We will talk to you later right now you better get to school or the prez girl will kill you two." Omega-Xis says nervously.

At School...

Geo walks through the hallway with Sonia in hand then they catch a glimpse of Solo with Luna wrapped around his arm.

"I knew it! Prez has been eyeing you up since you walked into class yesterday. How did it happen?" Geo looks at solo with a sense of joy that they had both found people they would find true happiness with.

"Well-." Solo was cut off due to a large explosion occurring on the wall next to them.

"When this worlds protectors discover eternal happiness the XL source will awaken and the lost continent will rise again." Said a figure with armour similar to Solo's with the crest of Mu emblazed on to the black and purple V-shaped chest guard with a shaded purple visor covering his entire face.

"A Murian? Who are you?" Solo yells feeling as though he was being mocked by someone who had discovered the armour and is using it to insult his people.

"Surely you wouldn't forget us...Solo" said the mysterious male undoing his helmet as three more people in dark cloaks appear. The eldest male finished undoing his helmet revealing long white hair and a tattoo on the opposite eye to Solo.

"It's me Solo." Said the man.

Solo's eyes widen in disbelief. "DAD?" Solo screams falling to his knees.

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry for this and for not posting in a while got my end of year exams you all know how it is.**

**The next chapter will be called:**

**A Painful Reunion**

**Till next time **

**Zangetsu1995.**


	4. Update

**UPDATE.**

**I would like to say sorry for not updating in the last few weeks****,I had my end of year exams. Obviously this is not the next chapter I am very sorry for that it will be up soon. Before I finish this update I would like to say four things.**

**1: I am sorry for the OOC moment with geo in the last chapter but I felt when he ends up with sonia he should get a bit more confident.**

**2: Nothing dirty happened in the last chapter with geo and sonia their 15 and this is rated T at the most I will never write lemons.**

**3: I am a little disappointed in not getting any reviews in the last month I know it is due to not posting any new chapter but I did not get any reviews from the last chapter either it makes me feels like that was my worst chapter. **

**4: There is a poll on my page for my next fic please tell me what you think. :-) **

**So please be patient the next chapter is coming until then please read re-read and ****please REVIEW.**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers so far.**


End file.
